A Surprise Visit
by Last Hope of Humanity
Summary: Hope discovers long lost feelings that were locked away when he overhears a conversation between Lightning and Snow. This is my first fanfiction please rate and review.


SnowxHope

A Surprise Visit

(After the fight with Snow in Yusnaan, Lightning returned to The Ark)

"Welcome back Light." Hope had his back facing Lightning as she walked in.

"Hey Hope." She approached Hope and he turns to face her. "That must have been a tough fight with Snow I thought for sure you were not going to be able to save him."

"That idiot is too stubborn to die." Lightning replied with a sigh. She wouldn't show it but she really was worried that she almost lost the so called 'Hero' to the curse of the L'Cie. "Yeah I guess you are right on that." Hope recalled the memory of how Lightning always said that during their L'Cie journey.

"Still you should check on him from time to time to see if he really is ok."

"Yeah you are probably right, well I'm off to collect more Eradia see you tomorrow Hope." "Ok be careful Light." And as quick as she arrived she was gone. Hope couldn't help but wonder why he felt so relieved that Lightning saved Snow and why he also felt happy. This was confusing to him because he was pretty sure Bhunivelze rid him of feelings that were deemed unnecessary. He just had to wait and see what this new feeling meant.

(A couple of days later Lightning returns to Yusnaan and sees Snow standing in front of the ruined god statue.)

"Come on everybody we can rebuild this in no time!" Snow was encouraging all the workers to work harder. "It's good to see you back to your cheerful self Snow." Lightning said.

"Yeah well its all thanks to you Sis, if it weren't for you I would probably be a Cieth right about now." Snow replied with a chuckle. "Stop calling me that.." Lightning replied in annoyance.

"The only reason I'm here is to check up on you because Hope asked me to." "Wait you know where hope is?!" Snow exclaimed. 'Crap I can't believe I let that slip." Lightning thought. " Yes i do but I cant tell you where he is...its complicated."

"Why not!?" Snow asked. "I havent seen him in over 170 years im worried about the little kiddo." Snow said sadly. "I understand that you must be worried but I assure you that he is fine and you will probably see him in the New World." Lightning told him.

"Well if you say he is fine then I believe you, just tell him that I miss him and that he was the only one I was willing to see during my whole depression phase." Snow said with a smile.

"I will make sure to let him know that snow." Lightning replied. "Well I'm off it really is good to see you back to your old self."

"Yeah its good to be back take care Light."

(Back on The Ark, Hope heard Light and Snows entire conversation.)

"So he misses me?" Hope said with a tiny smile. He then gasped when he felt his face heat up. "Am I...blushing?!" "Why in the world am i blushing? Is it because he said he misses me?" Hope was extremely confused, how can Snow be bringing up these weird...feelings in him? Hope recalled the memory of how he used to admire Snow back in their journey and again when they reunited after the chaos swallowed everything. But that was all it was, admiration...right? He has to figure this out on his own he cant possibly tell Lightning about these feelings. Looks like he is going to have to give Snow a little visit to find out what these feelings mean.

(Lightning returns to The Ark)

"Welcome back." Hope said with a smile. "Good to be back all this savior business is really tiring." Lightning said with a tired sigh. "But it is worth it in order to see Serah again right Light?" Hope said. "Yeah you're right but resting once in a while would be good though." Lightning replied.

"Well it's like I said in the beginning Light, in the Ark time stops so you can easily rest here instead of resting down below and wasting time." Hope suggested. "You know what I think I might actually take a little snooze before I continue on this tiring journey." Lightning said as she stretched her arms over her head. "Well then have a good rest Light." Hope said with a smile.

Hope watched as Lightning doze off into pleasant sleep and realized that this was his chance to go see Snow. He needed to be quick and silent so he didn't wake up Light. The last thing he needed was Lightning asking him where he was going since he never left The Ark. He programmed the teleporter to transport him to Yusnaan.

(Inside the Patrons Palace in Snows Room)

Hope appeared inside Snows room and looked around. "Even though I've seen this place through Lightning its even more sadder in person." Hope said to himself. He spotted something shining on Snows dresser and approached it. "Oh, its Serahs necklace." He held it up to the light and watched it shine. "It must have been nice receiving a gift from someone you love."

Hope couldnt help but feel disappointed that he never discovered love himself. From the memories that Bhunivelze left in Hope, he remembered that he never once met anyone, besides his mother, that told him they loved him and he loved them back. He first thought that he loved Lightning once but throughout their journey he found out he just saw her as a mother figure. The same thing happened with Vanille who ended up feeling like the older sister he never had.

"Now that I think back on it...I was never really attracted to girls." Hope thought aloud. He remembered how in school he never noticed girls. And in the Academy he noticed how handsome the men were and didn't pay attention to an annoying assistant he had. He turned back to the necklace he was holding and felt something inside him throb. Jealousy. "Why are all these confusing feelings coming back to me now? After all these years?" He kept on staring on the necklace and decided to put it on.

"It's very pretty, no wonder Serah never took it off..." Hope suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned to face the unknown person.

"Hope?! Is that you?!" Snows voice boomed in the room. "Ummm...uh yeah..." Hope replied nervously. "I cant believe it, its been years!" He ran up and lifted hope off the ground and gave him a big hug. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Hope said while his face flushed a bright red.

"Well I haven't seen you in years! Im so happy to see you of course!" Snow said as he lowered hope back to the ground. Snow looked hope from head to toe and realized that he looked like a kid again. "So Hope why did you disappear and why do you look like a kid again?" Snow asked confused.

"Umm..I can't really answer any of those questions yet." "And why not?" Snow then noticed that Hope was wearing Serahs necklace. "Why..why are you wearing this?" Snow said as he grabbed the necklace and stared into Hopes green eyes. " I-i'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that." Hope said as he took off the necklace and gave it to Snow and backed away from him.

"Well if you can't answer my questions of why you disappeared and why you look like that, then how come you're here after all those years you were missing?" Snow said with a curious look.

"Well..." Hope trailed off and sat down on the edge of Snows bed." A couple days ago Lightning told me how you missed me and I how I was the only one you would allow to visit you..." Hope paused and Snow gave him a look to continue. "An-and that made me feel thin-things..." Hope was fidgeting and started blushing. Snow noticed this and got curious as to why he was blushing so he sat beside hope.

"All these years I was gone I have lost all feelings that were deemed unnecessary and when Lightning told me that I couldn't help but feel flustered..." Hope could feel how hot his face was from all the blushing. Snow couldn't help but chuckle at Hopes extremely red face and thought he looked cute.

"How did you lose those feelings Hope?" Snow asked not truly understanding how someone simply lost their feelings. "Like I said its complicated to understand but you will know soon enough." Was hopes answer.

"So you are saying that me saying that I missed you woke up some feelings you thought were long gone?" "Yes." Hope nodded. "But why me? Why did my words affect you that much?" "That is why I came here to visit you so that I can ask you the same question." Hope said looking into Snows icy blue eyes.

"I just remember our journey how I admired you after all we've been through." Hope said with another blush." "Hmmmm..." Snow was deep in thought to find out exactly why Hope was acting the way he was. So if Hope admired him during their journey could it possibly mean that...Hope...liked him? "Hey Hope..." "Yeah?" "Can i ask you something?" Snow turned to look into Hopes giant green orbs. "Of course." responded hope. "Why were you wearing Serahs necklace?"

"Well...I remembered always seeing Serah wearing it when she and Noel visited me in Academia and how she treasured it because the person who gave it to her was the one she loved." Hope said with a sad look in his face. "And i just wanted to see if I could feel the love from the necklace if I wore it...to see how it felt to be loved by someone and not be alone...I know its dumb, but I wanted to try anyway." Hope felt his eyes start to water and was surprised that he was crying. Why are these emotions waking up inside him from just being close to Snow?!

Snow was staring at Hope with wide eyes as he heard his explanation and also got surprised when he started crying so he did the first thing that came to mind. "Sn-Snow?!" Hope asked as he was pulled into a tight embrace. "That isn't dumb Hope I understand. So...you want to see what these feelings mean?" Hope nodded. "And I'm the only one that makes you feel this way?" Hope nodded again.

"Then I guess I have to show you how people express love..." Snow huskily whispered. "What is that supposed to-" Hope was interrupted by a pair of warm lips on his own. Hopes eyes grew wide in surprise and his face turned as red as a tomato. Snow smirked into the kiss as he saw Hopes reaction. He licked and nibbled on Hopes bottom lip and he gasped allowing Snow to slip his tongue and taste the inside of his mouth.

Hope moaned at the feeling of Snows tongue rubbing against his. After a while they both separated,a string of saliva connecting their lips,and took deep breaths. Hopes face was completely flushed and Snow couldnt believe how sexy hope looked during that moment. "Wh-why did you do that?" Hope asked. "Well the way I see it all those feelings that are waking up inside of you must mean that you like me Snow explained.

"But what about Serah?" Snow had a sad look in his face when Hope mentioned her. "Well...Serah isn't here anymore is she?" Hope couldnt believe what Snow said, he looked into Snows icy blue eyes and saw nothing but lust and what looked like...love? "Snow...do you...love me?" Hope asked nervously. "Well Hope I've never felt this way when I kissed someone...not even with Serah. I've seen the way you looked at me all those years ago I just didnt know what to make of it..."

"But after all these years of loneliness and depression having you here with me is making me feel complete right now..." Snow said with a loving and caring smile on his face. Hope was speechless he couldnt believe he had this affect on Snow so instead of saying something he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Snows lips.

Snow knew that the time for words was over and he laid Hope on the bed and got on top of him and continued to explore his mouth. Hope moaned and grabbed Snows hair with his hand and held his cheek with the other. Snow pulled back and undid Hopes bandana in order to plant sweet kisses on his pale neck.

Hope mewled at the feeling of Snows lips and beard on his neck and arched his back wanting more contact. Snow understood this and began removing his own jacket and shirt and started doing the same to Hope. Hope stared in awe at Snows naked chest, he has seen it before but he was surprised to see after all these years that Snow still had an amazing body. Snow also couldnt help but admire Hopes topless form and licked his lips at the sight of smooth pale skin with two light pink buds sticking out.

Snow lowered his head and captured one of Hopes nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. Hope moaned loudly and arched his back at the feeling of Snow sucking his nipple. Snow continued his assault on hopes nipples while he started undoing Hopes pants. When Hopes pants opened Snow backed away and removed both pants and underwear at the same time leaving Hope completely naked. Hope blushed even more than he already was and tried to cover himself but Snow grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the sides of his hips.

Snows mouth watered at the sight of Hopes leaking cock. "Snow please stop stari-" Hope was interrupted by the feeling of a pair of hot lips enveloping the head of his cock. "Ahhhh snowww..." Hope moaned as he thrusted himself deeper into Snows mouth and Snow hummed around the cock invading his mouth. "Snow wait please..." Snow let go of Hopes cock with a wet pop sound. "Whats wrong Hope?" He was worried that Hope wanted him to stop. "I...I want to do it to you too..." Hope said looking away so Snow couldn't see how red his face was.

Snow was surprised how Hope wanted to return the favor. "Well...that can be arranged." He said with a smirk. He stood up and undid his belt and let his pants and boxers slide down his legs. Hopes eyes widened at the sight of Snows huge cock and wondered if he could even actually fit that in his mouth. "Its...so big.." Snow smirked at Hopes comment and laid down in the bed. "Here climb on top of me and turn around." Hope did what he was told and found himself facing Snows enormous cock while his ass was facing Snow.

"In this position we will both make each other feel good." And without waiting for Hope to respond he buried his face in Hopes ass. "Ahhhnn!" Hope moaned at the feeling of Snows tongue licking and probing his hole. He tried to hold in his moans but was failing miserably so he started sucking the head of Snows cock to make Snow feel good too. Snow grunted at the feeling of a small tongue licking his slit and tasting his precum, its been years since anyone made him feel so good. Hope kept trying to take more of Snows cock into his mouth but could only fit half of it in his mouth without choking. He was enjoying the taste of the salty substance in his mouth and craved even more.

Meanwhile Snow was tongue fucking Hopes hole and decided to speed things up. He left Hopes hole and started sucking on his cock once again. They were both sucking and licking at each other in order to taste each others essence. Snow began to slip a finger inside of Hope and Hope moaned around his cock. Once Snow reached Hopes good spot Hope let go of Snows cock and yelled as he came into Snows awaiting mouth. "Mmmm..wh-what was that?" Hope asked still coming down from his orgasm. Snow swallowed Hopes cum and loved how it tasted bitter yet sweet at the same time. "That must be your good spot Hope and rubbing it makes you feel really good." Snow said with a smile and to prove his point he rubbed the spot once more making Hope moan and arch his back.

"I want to feel more..." Hope said with a smile looking over his shoulder at Snow. Snows eyes widened at how sexy Hope looked and inserted another finger into his hole. Hope moaned at the feeling of the intrusion and continued sucking on Snows cock. Snow felt his balls tighten ready to explode any second but he didnt want to come yet so he tried to get Hope to stop. "Ungh...Hope stop I'm about to come..." Snow said through clenched teeth. Hope ignored Snow and sucked harder and licked the slit faster wanting to taste Snows cum. Snow saw Hope was not going to stop so with a loud growl he came into Hopes awaiting mouth. Hope tried to swallow all of it but he had to let go of Snows cock to stop from choking and more of Snows cum landed on his face.

"Mmmm Snow..." Hope said after he swallowed Snows cum. "So how did it taste kiddo?" Snow asked with a smirk and a jab to Hopes prostate. "Ahhn...It tasted weird...but good." Hope responded with a smile. "Well I think you are ready for the next step." "Next step? And what is that?" "Well I'm going to fuck you Hope." Snow replied with a cheerful smile. Hope blushed deep red at Snows statement. "Its not going to hurt is it?" Hope asked with a worried voice. "In the beginning it will but I stretched you enough so it will get better once you get used to it." Snow informed Hope. "Well...ok I trust you...so how are we going to do it?" "Well come here." Snow leaned against the headboard of the bed and lead Hope onto his lap. "Like this?" Asked Hope nervously facing Snow while his ass rubbed against Snows cock.

"Yes like that, now Hope I need you to relax and take deep breaths okay?" "Okay Snow I think I'm ready..." Snow grabbed Hopes ass in both hands and lifted him and lining him up with his cock. "Now relax..." Snow reminded Hope as he started pushing into him. Hope closed his eyes tight and tears were coming down his face at the pain of being stretched. "Sn-snow...it...hurts..." Hope said through clenched teeth. "Its okay Hope just breath through the pain." Unlike Hope, Snow was feeling intense pleasure as the hot and tight channel constricted his cock. "Okay...I'll...try" after a while Snow was buried right to the hilt. "God hope...you're so...tight." Snow said through clenched teeth while he kissed the tears from Hopes face away. Hope felt Snow inside him and felt Snows pubic hairs on his ass. "Snow...I feel so...full..." Hope said with a low whisper. "Okay Hope tell me when you are ready for me to move." Snow didn't want to hurt Hope so he wanted him to be the one to tell him when it's good for him.

After a while Hope got used to the feeling of Snows cock. "You can move...now." Snow slowly pulled out halfway before thrusting back in. "Nnnngh...Snow..." "God Hope it feels so good inside of you..." After a few slow thrusts Snow decided to change it up a bit. "Okay Hope hold on..." He slowly pulled out until only the head was inside of Hope then he thrust back in as fast as he could rubbing against Hopes prostate." Aghnn...Snow go faster...please..." Hope mewled. "Okay Hope you asked for it." Snow said with a smirk. He laid Hope on his back on the bed and started thrusting in and out as fast as he could rocking Hope back and forth.

"Aaaaa...Snow...it feels...amazing..." Hope moaned as Snows thrusts kept rubbing his prostate each time." Hope...im getting...close..." Snow said through clenched teeth. "Me too Snow...please touch me..." Snow wrapped his large hand around Hopes leaking cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Snow...im...com-COMING!" Hope screamed and arched against Snow and his cum splattered both his and Snows chest and stomach. The muscles around Snows cock squeezed him and he came with a howl inside of Hope filling him up. "Gah...Hope...I love you..." Snow said as he pulled out of Hope and collapsed besides Hope.

Hope eyes widened when he heard Snows confession. After Hope regained his normal breathing he looked at Snow to see that he had fallen asleep it didnt take long for Hope to also fall asleep. A couple hours later Hope woke up and saw that Snow had him wrapped around his arms still sleeping. His heart tightened when he remembered Snows confession, what was he supposed to do now? He came to find answers and he got them but what was he supposed to do now? He felt incredibly happy to hear Snow loved him and he knew that he was supposed to not have feelings...but he couldnt help but love Snow back.

Hope rolled of the bed and tried to stand up but felt pain in his lower back and landed on his knees on the floor. "Ouch...ouch...I guess I would be sore after all that..." He then shivered as he felt Snows dry cum around his asshole and thighs. "I got to hurry and get clean and return to the Ark before Lightning figures out im not there..." Hope cleaned off the best he could with a rag he found and got redressed. He looked back at Snow to see he was still sleeping.

"I'm so sorry Snow I have to go." Hope leaned down and placed a kiss on Snows lips and turned to leave. Hope jumped a little when a strong hand wrapped around his arm preventing him from leaving." Wh-what?!" said surprised. "Hope dont go please..." Snow got up and pulled Hope closer to himself. "I'm sorry Snow but I have to go now..." He tried to get away but Snows grip only got tighter. "No please Hope I can't have someone else I love leave me..." He wrapped his arms around Hope and held on tight. "Please Snow...don't make this harder than it has to be..." Hope said with his voice shaking, fresh tears appearing in his eyes.

"Does what we just did mean nothing to you Hope?" Snow asked with his own tears threatening to fall. "Snow...I...love you...but I seriously have to go back..." Hope kept trying to untangle himself from Snows arms but failed. "Go where Hope?! Where were you in the first place?! Please...don't...leave...me..." Snow was crying into Hopes hair hoping that he could stay. "I can't tell you that Snow, but I promise we will see each other soon..." Hope finally got out of Snows arms and started walking away. Snow fell to his knees and couldn't believe Hope was leaving and started crying quietly into his hands. Hope heard Snow sobbing and turned around and ran towards Snow and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Snow please I know its hard but...I really do love you, you taught me how to love and you showed me how much you loved me..." Snow looked up into Hopes beautiful emerald eyes and can see the truth behind Hopes words.

"Do you really mean it?" Snow asked with pleading eyes. "Yes Snow I do thanks to you I know now how much I really love you." Hope bend down and kissed Snows lips and made Snow stand back in his feet. "You have to trust me Snow we will meet again soon, very soon." Hope said with a smile. "Well if you say we will see each other again I have no choice but to trust you." Snow said with a smile and bent down to give Hope a passionate kiss. "Wh-what was that for?" Hope asked with a deep blush. "Just so I can remember the feeling and taste of your lips." Snow answered with a smirk.

"Well...okay goodbye Snow..." Hope turned to leave but stopped when Snow called out to him. "Wait! Take this Hope." Snow took the necklace around his neck and put it around Hopes neck. "Why are you giving me this Snow? Isn't this important to you?" Hope asked as he played with the charm in the necklace. "Well yeah but I want the person I love to wear it." Snow replied with a gentle and sincere smile. "Well thank you I promise the next time we see each other I will never leave your side, thank you so much for your help Snow." Hope stood on his toes to place a chaste kiss on Snows lips. "I love you." And with that Hope walked away from Snow.

Snow couldn't believe that Hope was gone once again but Hope promised they will see each other again and he couldn't wait for that day to come. He sighed happily and returned to bed to fall asleep and dream of his cute little Hope.

(Hope teleports to the Ark once he is outside Snow's room.)

"Well it looks like Lightning is still resting." Hope sat in his chair and played with Snows necklace. "Funny how I used to hate him all those years ago but he helped me awaken locked feelings." Hope said with a smile. "Hope are you there?" Lightning's voice echoed in the room. Hope jumped slightly at the sound of Light's voice and hid Snow's necklace under his bandana. "Ye-yes I'm here Light." Hope answered back nervously.

"Did you rest okay?" Hope asked. "Yes I did it was exactly what I needed to continue on this journey." Lightning said with a stretch. "Well at least you are well rested." Hope said with a smile. "Yep now it's time to get going and be the savior." Lightning said in annoyance. "Okay Light I'll teleport you down below." Lightning turned to see Hope and saw that he seemed happier than before and wondered what happened to make him be like that. "Well I'll be back tomorrow Hope." "Be careful Light." Hope said with a smile. When Lightning was gone Hope took out Snow's necklace and played with it again. "I cant wait to see you again Snow." Hope said to himself with a smile. "We will never leave each others side."


End file.
